It's Me And My Plus One At The Afterlife
by Ashimattack
Summary: I love the smell of your fake tan' leave it to Kiba to always say the wrong thing


Kiba was sitting in his favourite chair peacefully reading one of his favourite books.

He sat there quietly and read, Akamaru sleeping at his feet.

Naruto was flicking through the channels on the television absentmindedly, more trying to get his boyfriends attention.

He kept looking up and occasionally would make a grunt or something to try and catch him looking back.

It wasn't working and this was succeeding in making Naruto annoyed.

_Flick_

_Flick_

_Grunt_

_Flick_

_Flick_

_Grunt_

Kiba tried to ignore Naruto, who was trying very hard to get his attention.

_Flick_

_Flick_

_Flick_

_Flick_

_Grunt_

_Groan_

_Louder groan_

_..._

Finally! He had decided to be quiet.

_..._

_Flick_

_Flick_

_Flick_

_Louder grunt_

Kiba sighed and put his book down; he wasn't going to get any reading done.

'Naruto, what are you doing?' he asked

'Just flicking through the channels, seeing what's on'

'Found anything?'

'Not yet...'

'Well I'm pretty certain you've gone through every channel. Why don't you go annoy Sasuke or something?'

'I'm annoying you?'

'No... But it does make it kinda difficult to read with you groaning every two seconds.'

'Oh. I'm sorry Kiba...' Naruto tried some puppy dog eyes.

Kiba rolled his eyes, when would Naruto work out that puppy dog eyes didn't work on him?

'It's ok, why don't you go outside?'

'Will you come with me?'

'Not right now, I'm trying to read.'

'But no one else will play with me...'

That was true

'Then take Akamaru for a walk'

Akamaru awoke to the sound of his name, then groaned and rolled over. Obviously not wanting a walk after training all day.

'I don't think he wants one...'

'Then go train or something' Kiba was getting annoyed now.

Naruto was also getting annoyed, but for a different reason. Didn't Kiba realize that he wanted to hang out with him?

Then Naruto got a brilliant idea.

'But, I just want to hang out with you' he said

'Naruto please. I'm tired; me and Akamaru have been training all day! We did ask you if you wanted to come but you wanted to stay in bed'

'It was at 5 am! And besides, I wanna hang out now'

'Naruto, I said no.'

'Fine. What if I do this' Naruto got up and sat in Kiba's lap.

Kiba just looked at him.

'What are you hoping to achieve?' he asked

'Making you look at me for one.' Naruto said, and then kissed him on the neck.

'Naruto please stop. I'm tired.'

'No, not until you tell me everything you like about me'

'Why don't I tell you everything I hate about you, it will be a bit longer but they're easier to think of' Kiba growled.

'No, just tell me' said Naruto and he continued kissing him.

Kiba sighed and decided to just play along.

'Fine, let's see. I like you're attitude I guess, and the way you keep your word'

'Go on...'

'I like... uuh your whiskers? They're really cute...'

'Keep going...' said Naruto and started to kiss him higher up on his neck.

Kiba swallowed.

'I like that...' he said

'Tell me what else'

'Ok I like the way you're always there to help out, like when I needed someone to redecorate my room' Kiba was finding it much different to think of them now.

'Ok what do you love about me?'

'I love that you're always happy.'

'And what else? What do you love most?'

'What do I love most?' Kiba gulped, trying to think of something. Then it hit him. 'I love the smell of your fake tan'

Naruto stopped, offended.

'Excuse me?' he asked

Kiba looked at him, realizing that he had made a mistake.

'I mean...'

'Fake tan? Why would I use fake tan?'

'Um... I don't know.'

'How would you even notice that anyway?'

'Well I have that amazing smelling thing... you always reek of it. I didn't think you'd get offended or anything...'

Naruto just shot him daggers, then got up out of his lap and stormed off.

Kiba watched him leave, wondering if he should go after him.

Then –figuring that Naruto would just go get ramen and then come back begging for forgiveness- he picked up his book and continued reading.

'_That certainly is one way to get rid of him' _he said to himself.


End file.
